Opposite Day
by MattieE.Williams
Summary: Alfred thinks Matthew's life is so easy and Matthew wants Alfred's life of being noticed. So they decide to switch lives for a few days. Then things get weird and out of hand. How will the two brothers get out of this weird and twisted mess?
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

NOTICE

I DO NOT own hetalia or Tic Tacs…. Random thing to say but I don't

This is my first story so please tell me if I make a mistake or it needs improvement. I love to hear reviews and your ideas… I better stop talking and get to the story. ~walks off to get some Mc Donald's~

Chapter 1: Prologue

Hi, my name is Matthew Williams. I am a junior at North High school and I live with my brother, Alfred, and my Father, Arthur. This is how my brother and I got in this crazy mess.

"No! I'm not Alfred! I'm Matthew! His brother! I swear!" I scream, the two seniors come closer as my back touches the wall behind me.

"Right. We're not falling for that again." The two grin. They inch closer and closer. There so close I can smell there horrible breath. They really need a tic-tac, but there so wrapped up in football that I guess they don't have the decency to go buy a pack. They grab the collar of my shirt and lift me off the ground. They are taller than me by a few inches. "Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot!" Where do they get there pick-up lines? The freaking dollar store? They can at least get some tic-tacs while they're there. He pulls back his fist. Is this the end?

Wait, wait, wait. Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning.

It was Monday morning. God, my most hated day of the week. I hear the screeching noise of my old alarm clock. I open one eye slowly as I adjust to the light filtering into my room through the blinds in the window. I look at the time. 6:30. the red numbers glowed on the screeching clock. I hit the clock. It doesn't stop. So I hit it again. Still doesn't stop. I hit it again and again till I fall out of bed. Then cursing softly on the ground, I get up, pick up the clock, and throw it out the window. CRASH.

"Matthew is up!" yells a familiar voice. To be honest, this isn't the first time I've thrown my alarm clock out the window.

"Alfred! Keep it down!" yells a heavily accented voice.

"Hey Artie? Why did Mattie throw the clock out of the window?" yells Alfred.

"How the bloody hell am I suppose to know?" yells Arthur.

"He wanted to see time fly!" Alfred has a fit of laughter.

I have to admit that was actually funny, but back to the point I have to get some pants on-

"Hiya Mattie!" yells Alfred as he burst through the door. I gasp and my face gets hot. "Nice boxers Mattie!" He laughs. I look down at my maple leaf boxers, gasp, and grab a pillow to hide the boxers.

"Haven't you heard of knocking? I thought Arthur taught you better!" I yell but turned out to be a loud whisper. I recently moved here because Arthur took me from my other father, Francis. They've been fighting for years over Alfred and me. It's a really a long story.

"Oh come on! Were brothers! Why are you so embarrassed? Oh, and come on breakfast is ready. It's your favorite, Pancakes and maple syrup! The real kind you like!"

My eyes grow wide. Real maple syrup. I grab some pants and put them on in the blink of an eye and race down to the kitchen.

"Now that's more like it!" yells Alfred as I race past him. I make it to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes overwhelms me. I see my new father cooking them on the skillet I always use to make pancakes.

"Well good morning, love. You sleep well? Asked Arthur.

"Yes, and you?" I ask and I walk over to him to look over his shoulder. The pancakes look golden but in some spots, black.

"Fine. Hey, uh, Alfred right?" he ask uncertain.

"No, it's Matthew." I reply

"Oh, yes, right. Matthew can you help me with this? They keep getting burnt." Pleads Arthur.

"Well for start, turn the heat down to 350 degrees, not 475. And let each side cook for exactly one minute and thirty seconds." I turn down the heat on the skillet and pour more batter on the skillet. A moment later I flip the pancakes. Then I take them off the skillet after the other side cooks the same amount of time." And perfectly golden pancakes."

"You still seem to amaze me every time you show me," says Arthur in a surprised tone.

"Maybe you should leave the cooking to Mattie," Alfred replies in a sarcastic way as he walks into the somewhat small kitchen. "I still have a burnt taste in my mouth from the horrible scones you made last week." Alfred shudders and sticks out his tongue.

"My scones aren't that bad, you bloody wanker!" yells Arthur.

"Yes they are!" Alfred yells back.

"Are Not!"

"Are too!"

They go on and on like this so I grab my pancakes and head over to the small table. I slather on a slice of butter and drench the stack of cakes with maple syrup. I slowly enjoy the sweet and sticky pancakes. I enjoy every bite. I look over at the microwave and see the time. 7:00. I jump up.

"Oh god! It's already seven! Al, were going to be late for the bus!" I race up stairs and grab my backpack and race back downstairs and out the door. Five seconds later, I race back into the house realizing I forgot to put a shirt on.

Oh god. Can this day get any worse?

"Love, don't worry. You've already missed the bus. I'll just drive you to school," offers Arthur.

Oh god, it actually can.

A/N: Hey How did you like the story? Please leave a review. I'll try to update as often as I can. So be patient. If you nag and bitch at me I will not update as often as promised. I'll do my part if you keep yours. Well by till next time. =D


	2. Chapter 2: English Road Rage

NOTICE

I DO NOT own hetalia or anything that might have a copyright… TToTT I'm so poor! (Random viewer: Just get on with it!) FINE! Enough with the self-pity. Here we go! (Walk to random viewers house and beats the crap out of them) ((FYI: I'm Part Italian so if I seam happy-go-lucky there's your reason why. VE! =3))

Chapter 2 English Road Rage

I look blankly at Arthur. Then I was startled by Alfred screaming "No! I'll walk! It's no big deal!"

"No. School is almost thirteen miles away. And Alfred, you can barley run the mile each year in P.E. and you're running late as it is," sighs Arthur.

"Hey I'm sorry I wasn't working out that month and I don't care if I'm late!" yells Alfred.

"But I'm sure your brother does," sighs Arthur, "now come on, to the car."

"NEVER!" yells Alfred.

"Oh your coming weather you like it or not!" yells Arthur as he tackles Alfred. He grabs Alfred and literally 'drags' him to the car. It's a pretty nice car. A nice red corvette with an open roof. Alfred's pride and joy. Well it's not his car yet but he takes really good care of it. Arthur puts the roof on. "It calls for rain later today." Even though there's not a cloud in the sky. He is still accustomed for 'British weather' even though we're in America.

"No! I don't want to!" yells Alfred as he holds onto Arthur's leg.

"Alfred, you're too old to be acting like this!" yells Arthur as he pries Alfred off of his leg, pushes him into the car, and slams the door. I get in on the other side.

"Bollocks!" yells Arthur as he gets in on the passenger side.

"Dude, that's the wrong side. Remember where in America?" snickers Alfred.

"I know!" Arthur yells as he gets out and goes to the other side of the car.

Somewhere in my mind I don't think this will turn out well. Arthur puts the keys in the ignition as the car roars to life. He changes the gears to reverse. We slowly pull out of the drive-way. So far so good.

As we get out of the drive-way he slams on the gas as we speed down the street. Alfred and I we hold on to each other for dear life as we scream at the top of our lungs. We race down the street at about 65 miles per hour.

We reach the main road and we cut off a few people as we turn. We hear a roar of honks. Arthur rolls down the window, puts out his hand, and gives them what looks like a peace sign. We zoom down the road as he swerves to the other lane.

"Arthur! WTF ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" Alfred screams as a Semi truck heads towards us. Arthur, just in time before the Semi could hit us, swerved over to the other lane.

"Watch were your going, you bloody git! You're on the wrong side of the road!" yells Arthur as he sticks his head out the window.

"No! You're on the wrong side of the road!" screams Alfred.

"Blast it! You and your stupid American roads! Why couldn't you make it the same as the British?" Arthur yells to himself.

When I thought it couldn't get any worse, Arthur runs four red lights and I hear sirens behind us. Al and I turn our heads slowly to see two cop cars speeding down the street, sirens full blast, after us.

"Oh god" I say with horror written all over my face. "Arthur pull over…"

"Why the bloody hell should I? They're not after us," mumbles Arthur.

"Yes they are you idiot! You're crazy driving is why there chasing us!"

"Oh they want a chase do they?" Arthur snickers and smiles evilly. Oh god, this couldn't be good. Arthur pounds on the gas pedal. We speed down the road swerving side to side avoiding the other cars on the road. "Were almost there, lad. And if we do get caught," Arthur smiles, "Matthew can you sound like a girl?"

"Ya… I guess. How's this. Hello my name is Mattie." I say in a really girly voice. I'm almost too good at that.

"Perfect, lad. How about a '_pregnant'_ woman?" snickers Arthur.

"WHAT? Ah… Oh my god! The baby is coming!" I say face red with embarrassment.

"Why the hell does he- Oh…" Alfred wheezes from screaming.

"Got it?"

"Ya" Al laughs at Arthur's crude joke.

"Look school is right there," Arthur points. The car swerves into the high school parking lot almost hitting a few teens. Alfred and I literally jump out of the car and kiss the ground screaming "Oh beautiful ground! How we missed you!" We get up and start to walk away till we hear "Bye sweeties! Have a good day at school!" We turn around slowly to see Arthur walk up to us and give us each a kiss on the forehead and our sack lunches. Everyone around us looks at us in utter laughter.

"Why the hell did you do that!" whispers Alfred red from anger and embarrassment.

"That's payback from this morning," snickers Arthur. "For saying my cooking is horrible."

"So Mattie has to pay to?" asks Alfred.

"No, just you, there will be more when you get home, and sorry Matthew for doing that to you."

"No, its fine. Can I have a hug to? One for Alfred to?" I ask smiling.

"Uhh… sure," Arthur gives me a hug and messes up my hair like a little kid. Then does the same for Alfred.

"Just go AWAY! You get that AWAY. A.W.A.Y" You're embarrassing!" Alfred yells as he walks away. I follow him. Then turn my head to look back at Arthur. He waves and turns to head for the car, which by the way, is surrounded by two cop cars. Arthur just walks up to them and they give him a ticket. He accepts the ticket and turns around to laugh. He is one weird man.

We reach the inside of a large hallway. Students rush by us. Girls and boys. Nerds and bullies. You name it, it was there. I head to my locker. Locker 263. I put in the combination and the locker clicks open. Alfred opens the locker next to mine. His locker was Locker 264.

"Hey what was that about?" Alfred asks me with a stern face as I pull out my history book.

"What?" I ask wondering what he was talking about.

"The 'hug' thing!" Alfred yells, "It was embarrassing enough to get a kiss on the forehead, but then you ask for a hug too!" yells Alfred.

"Well, my father always used to do that before school," I explain.

"What? You mean your girly dad?" asks Alfred.

"He is NOT girly!" I yell, but to my disorder, it again turned into a loud whisper.

"Yes he is," snickers Alfred.

"Come on," I grumble, "Where gonna be late for History class."

Thirty-minutes later…

After the long History class we walk back to our lockers. I put back my history book and pull out my science book.

"That class was soo boring!" Alfred complains. "I have a five-hundred word essay on the American Revolution." (A/N: lol I love the irony)

"Well, I have the same thing," I grumble, "where in the same class you know. We better head of to science now."

"Ya, I don't want to be late for that," Alfred says in a sarcastic tone as he rolls his eyes.

We walk to our Science laboratory of North High school. The walls are decorated with creepy skulls and weird strange bottles and beakers full of unidentified liquids. Well at least I think it's liquid. I take my seat at the table in the back and Alfred sits next to me. The teacher walks in slowly. She is a very pretty lady, you know the kind to over dress herself on casual occasions. She has short blond hair and the biggest… uh… chest you'll ever see.

"Ok class; open your textbooks to page 389," She says as she turns around to face the class. The class giggles silently when they hear her chest bounce. I open my text book to the page and see that where going to be learning about the planet Uranus. "The planet Uranus has the surface area of 15.91 Earths. It has the volume of 63.086 Earths. It has the mass of 14.536 Earths. Its diameter is 4.007 times that of Earth. Alfred, are you paying attention?"

"Ha? Ya I was, Ms. Braginski," says Alfred as he rolls his eyes.

"Ok then how big is Uranus then?" says Ms. Braginski.

"I don't know let me see," Alfred pulls out a tape measure and stands up. He turns around and measures his butt. "It's about… one foot long in width …" he measures again, "and one foot in height," The whole class burst into laughter.

"Mr. Jones, please sit down," she says giggling, "Please pay attention next time. I asked for the measurement of the 'planet' Uranus."

"Oh… That makes sense now," Alfred says so innocently.

"Oh wait!"Ms. Braginskaya starts to cry, "The principal says the next time you did something like that, to send you to his office."

"Oh- ok…" Alfred gets up. I watch him walk away. About a twenty minutes later the bell rings and Alfred hasn't come back. I walk down the hall to my locker.

Then my eyes widen in horror. I see Alfred stuffed into the garbage next to the men's bathroom. Alfred is sporting a black eye and a bloody nose. I thought the football team stopped picking on Alfred a year ago. I race over to Alfred and get him out of the garbage.

"Al! Are you ok?"

"Ya… Hey can you call Arthur and take me home?"

"Ya, Lets head down to the office," I reply relieved that he's ok.

"Ok… Thank you, Bro."

A/N: Sorry it took me so long for me to update… The Italian part of me told me to take a long siesta… And Uhh… I will get to the part where they switch soon… And sorry it's kinda random but that's me! =3 VEE! ((And I'm kinda sick =S))


	3. Chapter 3: The Switch

DISCLAMER

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! (But I wished I did…) All I own is a little cat named Taz… oh wait… I don't own him either… B2TP I own nothing that might have a copyright! Now I'll stop bothering you and get to the story… VE! =3 ~Leaves to eat pasta~

Chapter 3: The Switch

When the hallways emptied I hurried Alfred down to the office and ask to call Arthur. When we get there the secretary lady looks at me with a snooty look but I just ignore it, and hands me a phone. I quickly dial Arthur's cell phone number.

"Hello, this Arthur Kirkland," Arthur mutters over the phone.

"Hey do you think you can pick us up early… Alfred was kinda beat up… he has a black eye and a bloody nose and who knows what else," I say quietly over the phone.

Arthur sighs, "What did he do this time?"

"I don't know. I was in science class when this happened," I say with concern.

Arthur sighs again, "Fine. I'm on my way."

"Please don't get another ticket… and by the way how much was the last one?"

"It was four-hundred dollars. Why?"

"I just wanted to know," I sigh. That's a lot of money on a car ride to school.

"Ok, I'm almost there, cheerio," Arthur hangs up.

"Ok," but he already hung up. I walk out to the hallway where Alfred was lying down on a bench out there for student who were waiting.

Alfred looks at me, "Is Arthur coming?" Alfred asks in a hoarse voice.

I look at him with pity, "Yes he is. He's almost here," I whisper as I sit down next to him.

"Good," he sighs in relief, "It's either the football players have gotten stronger or I'm just getting weaker," he smiles and laughs but then quickly cringes in pain.

"Here let me help," I lift Alfred's head and put it on my lap, "Is that better?"

"Ya, a hell a lot better than this damn wooden bench," he laughs and I laugh with him. We may not show it around other people but we really are good brothers and one time we promised to have each other's back. Before Arthur and Francis split us apart.

~Flashback 12 years ago~

"Hey Mattie! Push me higher!" Alfred screamed in pleasure as I pushed him on the swing.

"Ok, but I don't know if I can," I yelled as I pushed harder. Alfred was getting higher and higher till he was going so fast that… Whack! Alfred came back and knocked me over. I sat there crying. My hand was bleeding from a scrape I got while I fell. Then Alfred jumped off the swing as soon as he heard me crying and came over to me.

"Are you ok Mattie?" He looks at my hands, and then gasps. "I'll fix this cause I'm the hero!" he rips off a piece of his white gown and wraps it around my hand. I look at him blankly.

"Thank you Al," I say as I hug him.

"No problem. Remember, I have your back, you have mine, okay?"

"Ya, I promise,"

"Good because it's my turn to push you now!" Alfred giggles.

~Back to the Present~

Finally a few minutes later Arthur walks up to us.

"Oh lad, you look terrible. What did you do this time," Arthur sighs.

Alfred glares at him, "Not a DAMN thing, now let's go home. I hurt like hell."

"Fine, as you wish, your _majesty._" Arthur mocks as he bows like a gentleman. Alfred just glares. I help Alfred up and put his arm around me, supporting him as he walks. We walk down long and confusing hallways Alfred and I know by heart. Arthur just walks behind us and follows.

We finally get to the doors and walk out to the car, which thank god, is not surrounded like cop cars like this morning.

I open the shiny doors that Alfred must have waxed a few days ago and I put Alfred carefully inside. I look at Arthur.

"Why don't I drive this time, Arthur?" holding up my permit that I just love to carry around.

Arthur gives me a confused look. Then sighs and replies, "Ya, sure, why not? You don't drive that often and I'd like to see you drive." I give him an exited look. Alfred never lets me drive HIS car, or so he says. He's afraid I might get in an accident even though I'm a better driver than him. Though I really don't care much about it.

I hop into the driver's seat of the car and Arthur hops in on the passenger's side, then hands me the keys. I take the keys from him and put them into the ignition. The car roars with life. I slowly pull out of the school parking lot.

As we drive down the road, I hear Alfred moaning in pain. It must be painful. The last time this happened was about a year ago and it ended with Alfred breaking an arm. The rest of the ride home was quiet besides the fact Al was moaning in pain.

We pull up into the driveway slowly so the curb doesn't hurt Alfred in the back seat. I get out of the car and I pull Alfred out of the car, putting his arm over my shoulder. Arthur walks ahead and unlocks the door to the house. Arthur and I carry Al to his bedroom that was across the hall from mine. I'm thinking to myself, 'Why do we have to have rooms on the second floor' as we climb the stairs. We finally reach the room that is filled with comic books, video games, socks on the ground, old pizza boxes, and action figures of heroes, solders and cowboys. You name it, it was there.

We place him on the untidy bed with maroon red sheets and a 'Captain America' comforter. Alfred moans in pain as we discover magazines of 'Playboy Bunnies' underneath him, making it uncomfortable for him to lay there. So, Arthur takes the magazines and says, "Really, Alfred?" Alfred just smiles then winces in pain. Arthur just replies "Well I'm gonna leave you two be while I call the doctor and ask them what to do with you," and he walks out of the room.

It was awkward silence for a few second as we stared at the door. Then I broke that silence by asking, "So how are you feeling, Al?" I must have been giving him a pitiful look because he smiled.

"I've been better, Mattie. Damn, this hurts a lot," he croaks.

"Can I look to see what's wrong?" I ask as I sit on the side of his bed. He laughs a little.

"I didn't know you where a doctor," he smirks, "But sure…"

"Ok then," I finally reply. I slowly pull up his faded blue shirt that said 'Is it just me or is it hot in here?' There are deep purple bruises all over his stomach and some parts are red from cuts. I gently rub my hand over his stomach and look at him, "I feel so bad for you. What did they do this time?"

He looks away from my face. "They punched and kicked me a few times, and then they threw my in the garbage like trash. And no need to feel bad. They didn't entirely go away with nothing," he smiles.

I give him a confused look and ask, "What do you mean by that?"

"I gave them a black eye or two. And the leader I kicked him in the berries and two other guys I gave them bloody noses," he smiles in success.

"Aren't you afraid that they'll come back?" I give him a worried glance.

"Let them. If they haven't learned their lesson I'll be glad to do it again."

"That's not my point. What if they hurt you again?"

"They won't," Alfred's grin slowly changes to a frown, "Plus your life is so easy."

"What do you mean by that?" I frown.

"No one ever bullies you, teachers never call on you, and you get good grades,"

"No you have it wrong! You have the better life! People notice you, people don't mistake you for your brother, and people know who you are!" I yell but it turns out to be a whisper once again.

"If people think you're me, then why don't we switch and see who's life is better," Alfred says surprised I yelled.

I look at him blankly, "Do you think that will work?"

"Sure it will! And let's make this a bet. If I win by staying as you longer than you as me than you have to be my servant for a month,"

"And if I stay as you longer than you as me?" I say not amused by the bet.

"Then I'll go to school in girl cloths for a month," he smirks.

"Ok then. Deal," I finally say, "So how is this going to work?"

"Simple. We switch rooms, clothes, act like each other, and change hair styles."

"Oh ok." I whisper. Then Al jumps out of bed and runs over to his desk pulling out hair-jell and scissors. He walks over and pulls on my curl. I scream and blush deep red. He smirks and cuts it short. I nearly pass out on how surprised I was. Then he squeezes the hair-jell bottle and slicks jell, over what used to be my curl, and styles it up. Then he grabs a hair straighter, god knows where he got it, and makes my wavy hair straight.

"There your hair is done!" he gives me a mirror.

"Holy shit!" I yell as I look into the mirror, "What have you done?"

"I made you look like me!" Then he grabs the hair-jell and grabs a strip of hair and jells it and then curls it to look like what my curl looked like. He starts to take off his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell.

"Swapping clothes, what are _you_ doing?" he snickers, "Shouldn't you be taking off your clothes?"

"O-oh right," so I start to strip to. "Ah… here's my shirt," as I pass him my shirt and he gives me his. I gasp as I see Alfred without a shirt. He was bruised all over but he was so hot and what am I saying? He's my brother! So I push aside the thought and grab the shirt from him and put it on.

We did the same with pants, and sadly, underwear. Alfred said that if anyone saw me in maple boxers they would know it was me, so that we did separately. Finally when we were all changed, we swapped glasses and I laid down in Alfred's bed. Alfred painted my eye black to look like a black eye and he painted his with leftover Halloween makeup. I looked at Alfred and said, "Do I really look that good?" and he smiles.

"Not nearly," He laughs, and then Arthur walks in.

"Hi Artie," I say trying to make Arthur buy the act early.

"Hello, lad. How are you feeling?" Arthur says as he walks to the side of the bed.

"It's just a bunch of bruises, a black eye and a bloody nose. Nothing serious," I reply uneasy.

"Oh well, the doctor over the phone says that you should just lie in bed for a couple of days. The bruises should heal in a day. Get some rest ok? Come on, Matthew, let's get dinner started," as he gestures to Alfred and walks out. Alfred isn't far behind him.

How was this going to work out?

A/N: Is there a hint of brotherly love here? O.o… Well I hope you like this chapter and hope you review! Please tell me your ideas! And I will create oneshots by offer. MUST INCLUDE CANADA! Swwy I just love to write Canada TwT… But I will compromise if you want something different. Because I don't think I'm part Russian… Hmmm…*goes to ''* I love all you readers and I would love youz more if you review! Well till next time… And Francis will show up at one point! I swearz it! Well bye bye! VE! X3


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapping

DISCLAMER!

I do not own Hetalia! Or anything that might have a copyright TnT… I'm so poor… But I do have this pasta! VE!

Italy: PASTAAA! *Italy comes up and eats meh pasta* *runs off*

Me: MEH PASTA! * chases after Italy*

Italy: AH! SHE'S AFTER ME! SHE'S FRIENDS WITH THE BRITISH! *runs faster*

Me: TnT… never mind… Now to the story… *pout pout* Oh and sorry this took me so long to update… School stared… *pout pout* and this story will swap people's views when I say "Insert name here's View" Just to avoid confusion ^^

Chapter 4: The Kidnapping

Alfred's View:

Arthur's cooking is horrible. No matter what he says, it sucks.

The smell of burnt scones filled the air of the nice sized kitchen. I was trying to help cook the scones but I don't know how to make them. How does Mattie do it!

"Alfred, get me some sour cream from the fridge," says Arthur as he mixes more flour to make the second batch of scones. My heart jumps. Did he figure it out? Then it comes to me. Arthur always thinks Mattie is me, so I'll just have to 'correct him'.

"It's Matthew, and sure," I whisper as softly as I can and run to get the milk.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, lad, and thank you," Arthur says as he turns around to look at me. He has batter all over his apron and some on his face.

"No problem, Artie-," I stop myself and correct myself, "I-I mean you're welcome Arthur." Arthur gives me a confused look, then shrugs and goes back to work. I sigh in relief.

I think to myself, 'Man, this sucks. How long to I have to keep this up,' but I clearly remember the bet I just made with Matthew. 'No way in hell I'm going to let him win, or go to school as a chick.' I open the fridge door and grab the low-fat sour cream in the middle section of the fridge and slam the door shut.

"Here you go Arthur," I whisper and hand him the sour cream.

"Thank you, Alfred," and Arthur goes back to kneading the butter with his hands to smooth it out I guess?

'Man, Matthew must have some patience with Arthur. I mean always getting his name wrong and all.' I sigh and say to Arthur, "My name is Matthew, not Alfred. Alfred's in his room recovering from what happened today."

"Oh, blimy you're right. I'm sorry Matthew. Oh, speaking of Alfred, I need you to send him up this cup of tea and these scones," huffs Arthur and the stove beeps, telling him the next batch of scones are done. I grab the silver tray Arthur nicely prepares for Matthew and start to head up stairs to him. I take my time hulling myself up the stairs because I really haven't recovered from earlier, just covered it up with make-up.

Finally, breathing heavily, I get to the top of the stairs. I wobble over to my room (which is being occupied by Matthew for the time being) and slowly open the door. I smile at what I see, Matthew, who is support to look like me (and does), is fast asleep in my bed, cuddling my cardboard cut-out of Beyoncé. I grab the blow horn off of my dresser, shake it, and press down on the button, causing it to sound. The loud horn wails and Matthew jumps up, puts his hands in the air and says, "I surrender!" something he picked up from his friend, Feliciano.

"Dude, it's just me," I laugh as a tear runs down my face from laughter and I quickly wipe it away. "Arthur just told me to bring you up some of his nasty scones and bland tea."

Matthew just glares and looks at the tray in my hand. "I really don't think the tea is so bad and, well, I'm trying to help him on his scone-making," he mutters to himself as I place the tray on his lap. He looks at it for a second and I begin to turn away, but I'm stopped by Matthew grabbing my hand. I look at him confused and he gives me a sad look. "Are you okay?" he asks me in a soft, sympathetic voice.

I stare at him confused and he pats the side of my bed, gesturing to me to sit next to him. I slowly move to sit down and wince in pain a few times but eventually sit down on the soft bed.

"Are you okay?" he repeats, demanding an answer.

I look away but Matthew grabs my face and makes me look at him. His indigo eyes stare at me in worry. His hand warm agents my cheeks as he holds my head, making me look at him. I put one of my hands on his hand and begin to entwine my fingers in his. I feel hot tears form from pain I feel in my chest. I must have broken a couple of ribs when Ivan, captain of the football team, kicked me before throwing in the trash. I see Matthew flinch from the sight of my tears, and tears lightly form in his eyes. Matthew never liked seeing others cry, me in particular.

I grab him in a hug and stutter "N-No bro, I'm not o-okay. I-I think I b-broke a few ribs."

"Maybe we shouldn't do the bet and-," he starts but I cut him off.

"No!" I yell softly, "We're gonna see this through and I, the awesome hero, am going to win," I smile and tears roll down my face.

He pulls away from the embrace and looks at me with his soft indigo eyes. "Well If we're going to do this stupid bet you might as well get the treatment you decesrve," and he smiles.

"What do you mean by that bro?" I ask confused.

"In my closet is my skateboard. Take that and 'pretend' to get hurt so you can recover from your injuries."

I look at him confused and he moves his hand to crease my face. He uses his thumb to wipe away the tears and he kisses my forehead like we used to do as children for eachother when Arthur was out working and we had to fend for eachother. I smile at him and kiss him on the forehead and get up off of the bed. I walk across the room and trip on an old pizza box but stubble out of the room before Matthew can ask if I was alright.

Outside of the room I begin to limp across the hall to Matthew's room. (Which is mine for the time being) I open the door to Matthew's blue, clean room. It smells of maple, but I get used to it after a few seconds. I limp over to his closet in the opposite side of the room and open the door. I see a line-up of jerseys, dress shirts with vest, and the occasional graphic tee that has something to do with either Canada, maple, or hockey. I shift through his endless supply of hockey sticks and finally find his red skateboard with white lettering that says, "MAPLE". I don't even bother finding his helmet and jog out of the room and down stairs.

Arthur walks out of the kitchen and runs into me.

"Ow!" he yells and then looks at me. "Matthew? There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Oh, really?" I whisper.

"Yes. What are you doing?" He asks while shifting his body to see the skateboard better.

"Just going out to ride a bit," then it hits me, "You want to join me?" I ask smiling.

"Um," he says to his feet, blushing a bit. He sighs and then looks at me smiling, "Sure, lad, why not?"

We walk out to the driveway but Arthur says, "Wait a second," and he runs inside. I sigh and wait patiently, for once. When he walks out I gasp and then start to laugh. He's wearing ripped up skinny-jeans and a tee shirt that has the Union Jack on it with a red bandana tied around his neck, but what surprised me the most was he was carrying a skateboard with the Union Jack that looks like its had some use.

"Ready?" he yells from the front door.

"Hell ya!" I yell and jump on Matthew's board. He gets on his, kick-flips off the steps and rides over to me. I do my own kick-flip and we race each other around the neighborhood.

"You know your not going to beat me, lad," he whispers into my ear as he passes me and does a finger flip to show off.

"We'll see about that," I yell to him but then I remember what I came out here in the first place for. I push harder and faster to catch up with him and then when I pass him I do something that I know with do it. I bend my knees to do a 360 pop shuv it and everything seems to slow down. I'm up in the air and the board turns underneath me. I move my feet to miss the board and I fall rolling on the ground. The world is spinning when I stop rolling and Arthur gasps and skates over to me throwing himself to the ground to lift my head and shake me.

"Are you alright lad?" he yells.

"N-no… I hurt all over," I say meekly to him.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he says and picks me up, "Let's get you home," he sighs, "Bloody hell, have you been gaining weight or something?"

"N-no…" I whisper and close my eyes.

…

I open my eyes to see a dark room. 'I must have been sleeping when Arthur put me in here," I think to myself. I turn to see the window open. 'Iggy must have opened it." It's dark outside, so it must be night. I look over at Matthew's beat-up alarm clock to see it's red numbers say 3:45 A.M.

I close my eyes for a second and then open them again. The clock says 4:00 now. I look at the window again to see someone standing there. I begin to scream, but the shadowy figure puts his hand over my mouth and shushes me. I hear the shadow say something like, "Tout Matthieu, c'est papa là pour vous sauver d'Arthur."

He brushes his hand through my hair soothingly and starts to sing softly. My eyes start to drift shut and I feel like I'm being lifted. I hear the sound of a car rumble and feel it jitter as it moves. Soon that stops and I'm lifted again and I'm to numb from sleep to fight the feeling. I hear the man chuckle and feel him stroke my hair and give me a kiss on the forehead. He places me down in a cushiony place and I curl up like a kitten to the touch of the feeling. A warm figure lies next to me and wraps its arm around me. A voice that sounds French starts to sing softly and I blackout into sleep.

…

A/N Oh My God! I finished chapter 4 finally TuT! Hope you enjoy and let see if I can have the motivation to write chapter 5 =D! Thank you for your extreme patience and hope you keep reading and reviewing =D!

Till Next Update!


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicion and Divorce Papers

A/N Okay! Here's Chapter 5 of Opposite Day! I've found motivation TuT! Hooray! *Imaginary friends cheer* Thank you TTuTT Your all very kind to read my story and I thank you all! Now here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Suspicion and Divorce Papers

Arthur's Point of View:

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

I open my eyes slowly and curl back up closing my eyes again, but the bloody noise won't subside. I throw my pillow at the hellish noise but its misses. "Damn it," I mutter to myself as I hop out of my bed and stomp over to the damn contraption and yank it out of the wall to throw it on the ground, stomping on it with my foot so it crunches under me. I laugh evilly and then walk over to my closet to choose today's attire.

"No, No, No," I repeat this over and over as I rummage through my clothing trying to decide what to wear. I already can tell this isn't going to be a pleasant day. Finally I settle on a red button up shirt and a black vest with cream-colored trousers. I grab them and head to my dresser to grab some Union Jack boxers. I stroll into the bathroom and turn on the hot water of my shower.

I disrobe myself from my pajamas that have bunnies on them (that Francis made me years ago) and walk into the shower. The warm water fells good on my skin. I grab my shampoo bottle and squirt a little into my hand, lather it, and scrub it into my now wet, blond hair. I begin to sing "Don't Mess With Me" by Temposharks as I rinse my hair from the shampoo.

"How it all began~

If truth be told~

Had a master plan~

Now I rule the world~"

I scrub in the conditioner and continue singing.

"Took 'em by surprise~

Worked my way up hill~

They looked into my eyes~

I became invincible~"

I rinse and begin to scrub myself with my bar of soap and carry on singing.

"No one, can stop me~

For only I am in control~

If you, want me~

You better contact my people~"

I clean away the soap and step out of the shower, drying myself.

"In my crown, I am king~

I love there endless worshipping~

I am raw, a dinosaur~

But I will never be extinct~"

I slip into my shirt and vest and shimmy into my pants and finish singing.

"So don't mess with me~

I'll shoot you down~

Don't mess with me~

I smirk at myself in the mirror as I begin to comb my messy hair, but it keeps its bird nest appearance. I walk out of the bathroom and head upstairs to check up on my two injured ones. I open the door to Alfred's room to see his sleeping soundlessly while cuddling a cardboard cutout of Beyoncé. I smile at him and shut the door to Matthew's room. I open the door to see his bed empty, and his window open.

'Oh my fucking god,' I think to myself as I race over to his bed a see a card there. I snatch the card and open it. Two tickets flutter down and I pick them up. They say 'One Admission to Sex Pistols' his favorite band. I stare blankly at the tickets and then the card.

_Cher Arthur,_

_I have taken Matthieu for a while to spend time with me, his papa. In the paperwork for our divorce it clearly states that young Matthieu or Alfred may spend time with me. I knew you wouldn't give him up easily, so I may have picked him up last night. In return I know you and Alfred haven't been getting along so I bought you two tickets to your favorite band so you two can bond. Oh and the tickets are only good for tonight. Good luck,_

_L'amour,_

_Francis_

_P.S. I'll drop Matthew back off to you this Saturday._

"That damn bloody wanker!" I yell at the paper, "He thinks he can just trespass onto MY property and take Matthew without my permission? Well he thought wrong! I'll sue his ass so hard-,"

"Arthur, what are you doing in my- I mean Matthew's room?"

I turn around to see Alfred standing in the doorway rubbing his good, not black eye.

"Um… Well, let's just say that your 'other father' whose name shall not be mentioned in this household just took your brother for the rest of the week,"

His eyes grow wide, but shakes his head to stop whatever the lad was thinking. He looks at my hand that is holding the tickets and asks, "What are those?"

"Oh, these? There tickets to Sex Pistols that Francis left in the card for us, saying we haven't been getting along so this will help us 'bond'," I sigh and look at the tickets myself.

"Really? Well do you want to go?" Alfred asks unnaturally quiet.

This catches me off guard. For one, the lad is never quite toned, two, I didn't even think of the tickets more less how pissed I am at Francis for kidnapping Matthew.

"We have to get your brother back first you twit!" I yell at the boy. He winces and looks awfully frightened by this. I wince back at what I said and then softly say, "I'm sorry Alfred for yelling. Francis is right. We don't get along like we should. Do you want to go?"

He stands there frightened, shaking almost. 'Strange, he never acts like this," I think, 'But his brother was just taken by Francis.'

"It's okay lad. Just tell me if you do or don't. I won't yell again," I softly say as I walk towards him but he takes a few small steps back. Soon we're face to face, look at each other in the eyes.

Slowly he nods. I smile at him and then pull him into a tight hug. He doesn't react at first but then he quickly hugs back.

"But what about Al-Matthew? Are we going to let him stay with Francis?" He asks quietly in my shoulder.

I sigh, "I don't know. I'll call the bloody git and talk to him."

Alfred releases me and pulls his cell phone out of his pants pocket, handing it to me softly saying, "Here."

I take the cell phone slowly and flip it open. Alfred walks quietly out of the room as I dial the number.

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

"Pick up damn it," I mutter to myself.

_Ring~__Ring~__Ring-__ "_Bonjour, Alfred. Why are you calling?" Francis yawns into the phone.

"It's me you prat," I mutter into the phone.

"Oh Arzer, how goes zit?"

"Well, YOU FUCKING STOLE MATTHEW AND I'M PISSED SO IT'S A GOOD DAY SO FAR!" I scream into the phone.

"Oh so you did get the note," he says cheerfully into the phone.

"Bloody hell I did!" I yell into the small phone.

"Well do you have your divorce papers with you?"

"Y-ya there in my office, but why the hell do I need those?" I mutter into the phone, annoyed and pissed all at the same time.

"Get them and go to page twenty-six, paragraph four," he chuckles into the phone, pissing me of more.

I storm down the hall and open my office door, looking around the small room. I walk over to my desk and open one of the drawers to find the divorce papers neatly stacked and staples. I pull them out and place it on the desk, flipping the pages. I reach page twenty-six and move my finger down the paper till my finger stops in surprise.

-Both parents have rights to their child(ren) and may be able to visit and or have them stay for a period of time. (ex. One week) If one parent does not agree to these terms, then the child(ren), fourteen and older is given the choice.

"Oh god," I say, "Fine Francis, but I want him back on Saturday NO later than six," I say sternly.

"Oh don't worry mon ami, I will," he chuckles into the phone, "Well, enjoy your time tonight at the concert and I'll see you on Saturday at seven."

"I said six, wanker!" I yell into the devise and hang up.

Alfred knocks on my office door and pecks his head in, "May I come in… Artie?" he says as if he's trying to be louder then he was earlier.

I look at him and nod. He walks in holding a tray of scones and two cups of tea. He walks slowly over to my, trying not to spill. He reaches me and places the tray softly on my desk. He picks up one cup and hands it to me. I look at brown filled cup and then at him. 'Normally Alfred doesn't make me tea… I don't think he even knows how… Only Matthew does that,' I think suspiciously to myself.

"Matthew," I say to him but he doesn't look at me.

Finally after a few seconds he looks at me and yells, "D-dude… My name is Alfred! H-hell ya, and don't wear it o-out!" and he smiles nervously while pumping his fist in the air.

I look at him confused but shrug off my suspicion. 'He's just worried of his brother and is tired,' I think to convince myself. 'Alfred has always been protective of his twin… Does he believe in that old saying?'

"Hey Alfred…" I whisper, looking at the floor.

"Ya, Artie?" he responds, looking at me confused.

"Do you believe if one twin dies," I stop to look at him, "the other twin will too?"

He gives me a confused and sad look. He turns his head to advert my gaze and whispers, "Y-ya… I do. Anyways are we going to that concert or not?" typical Alfred to try and avoid sad talks.

"We need to bond, so why not," I sigh and smile in his direction. He looks back and smiles too.

"Well if that's the case, let's get breakfast ready and-," he looks at the grandfather clock in the room (Which says 8:24) "Oh shit! I'm going to be late for work!" He rushes out of the room and yells softly; "I'll be home around five so be ready for the concert when I get home!"

I look at the door, raising a brow, and smirk. This is my favorite _British__Punk_ band after all.

"Oh I'll be ready," I chuckle and smirk evilly.

A/N: Ok its done! Hope you like it and review! I always smile when you tell me how you liked it, so make me smile morez \(^w^)/ Oh and I promise that next chapter I will have Francis and Alfred's POV! (Oh and yes… no one in the Kirkland residence likes alarm clocks, so hide all your alarm clocks!)

Well Till Next Update~


	6. Chapter 6: Operation French Scone

A/N Oh my Glob after an EXTREAMLY long time of writer's block with this story I'm back with Chapter 6 of Opposite Day ^-^ enjoy!

Chapter: 6

Operation French Scone

Alfred's POV:

I open my eyes slowly to the lighted room. I sit up slowly and wince as I get up due to my beaten from the football team. When I m finally sat up I look around the light blue room. The room is filled with polar bears. I mean like 'Oh my god army of polar bears' filled. The walls are light blue but have polar bears on them; stuffed polar bears surround me, and the blankets I'm surrounded in have polar bears on them. I look around more to see I'm draped in a canapé bed and in my arms is one of the stuffed polar bears, but on this polar bear there's a collar. I look at the color to see 'Kumajirou' scratched into the leather. I look at it strangely till a beautiful smell hits my nose. I bound out of bed and race out of the room towards the wonderful smell.

"Matthew must be cooking," I whisper to myself and burst through a door where the smell was coming from. I look in what seems like a kitchen, but Matthew isn't in there. Instead I find a man taller than Mattie and has his hair in a ponytail.

"Oui! Your up Mathieu," Francis calls out as he flips the pancake on his griddle and peppers some scrambled eggs.

"Oh, hi Francis," I say and walk in more.

Francis gives me a weird look and walks up to me, arms extended, and smiling. I look at him in confusion, but figure out he wants a hug. I give Francis a big hug and nuzzle my face in his chest like Mattie would do. Francis buries his face in my head and giggles.

"Hello Alfred," he says into my hair.

I panic and push him away, "I-It's Matthew! Your just as bad as Arthur!" I say in a loud whisper and turn my back to him and cross my arms in front of my chest.

"You think I can't tell my own child apart from the other?" Francis giggles. "So what did you bet on this time?"

I turn and look at him in surprise. "Who could live the other's life the longest without people noticing," I mutter. Oh course Francis would figure it out.

"Oh, I see. So that's why you where in Mathieu's room and dressed like him, non?" Francis says as he goes to flip the bacon.

"Ya… But you can't tell anyone you figured it out!" I yell and plop into one of the chairs that surround the kitchen table.

"Oh and why not?" Francis says as he flips the pancakes.

"Because… I wagered that if Mattie wins… I go to school dressed as a girl for a month," I mutter and plop my head on the covered table.

"What if you win?" Francis asks as he finishes up making breakfast.

"He would be my slave for a month," I groan.

"Well I won't be zee 'party pooper' for your bet, but you will have to deal with staying with me for a week," Francis laughs and places a plate full of food in front of me.

"What?" I say and raise my head quickly.

"Wee, I already talked to Arzer and he permitted 'Matthew' to stay with Papa, so if you want to go to school as a cross-dresser, be my guest."

I sigh and mutter, "Fine," and take a big bite if bacon.

"You act like that's a bad zing," Francis whines and sits down with his own plate.

"Well Arthur always says 'He's a no good hore and will rape you if you get to close," I say in my really annoying mock-Arthur voice.

"Hmph, well none of that is true I hope you know that. I haven't laid anyone since the night Arzur left me," Francis mutters.

"Why did he anyways?" I ask while chewing some pancake.

"He had just came home drunk and caught me making love to a friend of mine," Francis mutters and takes a bite of some of his eggs.

"Wow," I say though a mouthful of eggs. "Where were Mattie and I?"

"At Antonio's house. You both were spending the night with your friends Lovino and Feliciano."

"Oh… Well that is a good reason for divorcing you," I say realizing it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"Well, I thought the same thing, till I realized he divorced me also to run after a girl named Angeligue," Francis sighs and limply takes a bite of pancake.

"Oh really? So your both at fault when it came to the divorce?"

"Wee, that's how it seems," Francis says as he gets up and takes our plates to the sink.

"So you to haven't forgiven each other yet or you two still as stubborn as a mule?" I ask and chuckle a bit, while leaning back on the wooden chair.

"I've long forgiven him and," he sighs as he starts washing the dishes, "I wish he was mine again, but knowing him he's still mad."

I look down and an idea pops in my head. "How about Matthew and I get you to back together?" I say and chuckle at my brilliance. Francis turns and looks at me in confusion. "It'll be easy, I'll hear what you have to say and Mattie will hear Arthur's. I mean, what if Arthur really does want to get back together with you?"

"Why would he, isn't he with Angel-,"

"Nope, I've never heard of her and I think I remember him coming home one day crying his eyes out drunk and crying her name. You know how he is when he's upset," I say and sheepishly shrug.

"I don't think you shou-," He starts

"I think I do," I yell and rise from my seat and pound my hands on the table. "I owe you so as the hero I will help you. That is the hero's job after all."

Francis flinches but eventually smiles and laughs, "Ok Alfred, you and Mathieu can try. Oh and, by the way. You make a bad Mathieu, you know that?"

I laugh and whisper, "Are you sure papa?"

"I'm positive_ Mathieu_."

A/N: OMG I got this done \(^o^)/ Hope you enjoy! And I hope I can update faster but school is in the way of my fanfiction stuff T^T

Well till Next Update:

READ ON!


End file.
